


Blood Bond

by Lovemee



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, but its just mnetioned theres nothing too much, i mean..junhee is younger and well yuchan is a vampire so.., im not sure which category it'll go to so im tagging both, lord yuchan, mentioned kim sehyoon and lee donghun, there's some age manipulation, vampire yuchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemee/pseuds/Lovemee
Summary: Sometimes all you need is to make a deal to save yourself that ends up changing your life - for the better ofcourse.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan & Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 19





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This was vaguely inspired by this tweet - https://twitter.com/acestronomy_/status/1351918240507727872?s=20
> 
> also this is dedicated to A, a friend of mine who i wrote this for. Here's to hoping she'll like it!

Junhee’s head was ringing, breath coming out visibly as he stayed hidden behind the trees, trying to stop his teeth from clattering in the cold. He wondered vaguely if this was how he'd die, if not by their hands than by the cold as he tried to rub his hands on his arms to gain some warmth, his measly shirt he was going to wear to bed before they barged in was doing nothing to keep him warm.

He wished he had gone with his family to the capital and cursed the moment he chose to stay here alone. Now his family would come back to find him dead unless he manages to save himself somehow - today and the coming two more days.

When he heard the rustling feet coming near him, he held in his breath and made a decision - as soon as he could, he’ll rush into the forest, find the little pathway to the Lord’s mansions and pay whatever price he has to to stay safe. The lord was his only hope now.

_The Lord - or basically the ruler and caretaker of this village. The one who was under the direct rules from the King Sehyoon to take care of this village and any settling nearby. The lord who will sometimes present himself to the village in his royal clothes and face half covered with a mask to check on the people who adored him - or at least they showed it like they did._

Junhee knew all the rumours about the Lord - Lord Yuchan - he had grown up hearing those and they sounded as true as anything when he had seen the man not look a day older for the past 24 years of his life.

He also knew the way of the Lord - he’ll do whatever you desire, nothing was out of question as long as you give him what he asks for in return and never reveal about it to anyone. _But rumours still arise._

When Junhee was sure no one was around him,he quickly got up, his legs shaking a bit as he ran as noiselessly as possible through the forest, hoping to find the trail and not get lost.

When he was sure he heard no sound of anyone following behind him and he found the trail too, he followed the path to the Lord’s mansion.

As soon as the mansion was in his sight though, his steps started slowing down until he was forcefully dragging his feet - taking one step at a time as he could not help himself but think of what all he knew.

_A lord who never grows old or ages in fact._

One step.

_A claim by a neighbour who said his grandfather who saw his half face in the market that he was the same person he asked a favour from about 50 years ago._

Another step.

_He collects people’s eyes to make sure they can’t recognise him - claimed by a man who was asked for his in exchange._

Another step.

_He drinks people's blood to keep himself young. He eats cattles - when a few were found dead continuously for a while._

_He would ask for sexual favours from young men and young women - or ask the older parents for their children as servants._

_You should never go to the lord at nighttime._

“You alright villager?” he heard and jolted from his dreamlike state to realise he was on the gate of the mansion,and apparently had knocked as he looked at slightly curious and equally concerned eyes of the Lord’s butler - Kim Byeongkwan.

“Y-yes..” he stuttered out as a breeze followed his statement and he shuddered. The butler crossed his eyebrows in concern and ushered him inside the mansions - the instant warmth that surrounded him made him sigh in relief as he looked around to see a burning fire in the corner of the room.

“Isn't it late villager? Aren't you all advised to not approach the lord at night?” the butler asked and an expression akin to amusement took over his features implying he knew what all goes on in the village.

“Yes we are.”

He raised an eyebrow at Junhee again, as if waiting for an explanation when Junhee sneezed. He realised with a startle that the cold had ,in fact, caught him as he saw the butler rushing away and in a minute came back with a blanket which he wrapped around him, disappearing for a moment again to appear with a steaming cup of tea.

“Why are you here villager?” he asked again as he made Junhee stand near the fire.

“J-junhee.” Junhee replied and he saw Byeongkwan barking a laugh which stopped as suddenly as it happened.

“Okay _Junhee_ now would you please tell me why are you here right now? Instead of sleeping? And that too in definitely not appropriate clothing?” he asked and Junhee stared at the tea in his hand.

“Is the lord sleeping?” he asked in return and saw Byeongkwan hesitating for a second but nodding no.

“Can i see him then?”

“You need a favour?” Byeongkwan asked and Junhee nodded.

“I’ll see what i can do. I’ll be back.”

Barely a minute had passed when Junhee turned around to see Byeongkwan standing behind him - and Junhee would have jumped in shock if he had not frozen because of the presence of the other man beside him. Lord Yuchan - without his mask he looked young, _even younger then Junhee himself,_ but even without his royal coat brandishing the medals, even in his loose grey silk shirt and black slacks, he looked of a class way above then him.

As if suddenly remembering who he was, Junhee bowed down and chose to stare at his feet until he heard a small chuckle that he was sure was not by Byeongkwan.

He risked a glance up to see the Lord looking at him,an amused expression on his face which turned to a cocky smirk as his eyes met his own. He waved at Junhee to rise up which he did, but kept his eyes down.

“It's late isn't it villager? Why are you here?” he asked but before Junhee could answer, Byeognkwan beat him to it.

“His name is Junhee, My Lord.” and Junhee could watch the laughter he was trying to hold back in his voice. He stole another glance at the confusion clouding the Lord’s face and came to the conclusion that this man, right here,was extremely attractive and by the way he carried himself, he was aware of the fact too.

“Alright Junhee, Tell me what favour do you need that urgently that you were ready to burst into my house this late at night, against everything.” the Lord said and Junhee gulped.

Junhee realised something when he looked up at the still set in amusement face of the Lord - he knew all about how the villagers truly thought of him and he had no care about it. _It was almost as if he enjoyed those rumours._

“I need your help My Lord. I need you to save my life and take any measures for it. I'm ready to give anything in exchange for that.”

Junhee had made the decision to do what he did when he was on the run from the men chasing him. And if he knew he would be the same after the next sunrise, he won’t have succumbed to it. But he knew the next two days without his family, there was a very low chance he would be able to stay alive in his village.

Junhee had expected the Lord to make the decision of whether to save him or not after hearing about the problem and then thinking over it. He wasn't even sure if he would help him at all - who knew what he thought about the situation.

What he did NOT expect was the Lord to stare at him with sharp attention from top to bottom, stare a bit too long at his face (or was it his neck through the now tattered shirt?) as he tugged the blanket closer to him and then smiled at him.

“Byeongkwan, bring a change of clothes for him please.” Lord Yuchan said as he waved off the butler and went and took a seat on the couch in the center of the room.

“Junhee.” he said and pointed to the seat in front of him which Junhee hesitantly took.

“I accept.” he told him and it took Junhee an embarrassing amount of time to comprehend. He was ready to plead for his case, even beg the Lord if he had to but he did not expect it to be so easy.

“But you don't even know what i need help with?” he questioned as Byeongkwan handed him a pair of clothes.

“Whatever it is, I’ll accept. No one should be fearful of their lives under my watch.” he said as he stood up, Junhee following.

“Now go take a hot bath and change into the warmer clothes and come see me in the study. We’ll discuss the details there.”

The warm water was welcomed by Junhee with a happy sigh. He could feel his muscles relax and all the previous panic left him bit by bit. If the thoughts of the lord and his strong gaze took a major part of his thinking, no one had to know.

Covered in the clothes that were given to him by Byeognkwan (which were surprisingly a bit too long and hanging on his lithe frame) he went to the room Byeongkwan pointed to as the study.

After knocking and hearing a low ‘come in’, he went inside and found the Lord sitting behind a huge table covered with papers and books as the Lord himself studied him with interest.

“My clothes look good on you. A bit large but good.”

Junhee was a mix of shock and giddy feeling as he felt his face reddening with each passing second and he just looked down at his own feet.

“Please come and sit and tell me what it is that you need me saving you from.”

 _This_ Junhee could do.

So he sat in front of the Lord who made him feel like a teenager with the weird feeling in his stomach and told him all about what was going on.

From the moment he fell in love with his childhood friend Donghun, to the incessant bullying Donghun apparently suffered from to leave the village and now 5 years later, here he was, still living here as he had a right to, ignoring the comments and naggings. But then his father, a respectable person of the village had left to the capital for a while with his family, he was picked on. And how tonight he was pulled out of the house in his sleeping attire, forced to run for his life from people ready to kill him for choosing to love a man instead of a woman.

He saw as the Lord’s face which was impassive for a few moments in the beginning was now full of anger and Junhee felt the need to say something to change the mood, but his mind could not come up with anything, still reeling from telling everything he had gone through, leaving tears in his eyes he was willing to not fall.

But they did.

And as soon as the first tear slipped on his face, the Lord stood up, fire ablaze in his eyes almost growling, “Give me their names.”

Junhee found himself strangely calm as he gave the Lord a weak smile. “I don't want blood to be spilled My Lord. I don't want to be hated for being a murderer too.” he said and saw the Lord glaring at the wall in front of him.

After a few seconds he sighed and almost fell into his seat as his eyes met Junhee’s. “I’ll personally drop you to the village tomorrow. And announce that you’re mine and whoever would dare to touch you or worse harm you would lose their head.” Nodding to himself as the man in front of him choked on air.

“Y-yours?” Junhee stuttered out and the lord just laughed.

“In exchange of that, as you promised me anything, I need you to make a blood bond with me.” he said, his smirk never leaving as Junhee tried to process what he was being told.

“What?”

“Blood bond. Become mine forever, let me feed off you and let me protect you. Forever.”

Junhee felt the room spinning slightly as he gripped the table tightly.

“I don't understand?” he weakly asked as the Lord beckoned him to come closer to him. Scared to go to him but also scared to disobey, he went until he was pulled into the Lord’s lap. With nowhere to hang on to, Junhee found himself clutching the Lord’s shoulder as he gasped when his eyes turned a bright red for a few seconds, turning back to their caramel brown soon enough.

“You see what I meant youngling?”

Junhee had enough sense to nod even when he felt like this was a dream and he would wake up to find himself freezing to death in the forest.

The feeling of soft kisses being pressed on his neck snapped him out of his thoughts as he yelped and tried to run away but he stilled when he felt a strong grip around his waist.

“So what do you say youngling, you ready?” The lord asked as he nosed along his neck and simultaneously butterflies flooded Junhee’s stomach and all his nerves calmed down as he nodded meekly.

He saw as the eyes turned red again as he smirked at Junhee, bringing his own wrist to his mouth when he bit into it, blood seeping as he brought the blooded wrist to Junhee’s mouth.

“When i bite you youngling, you drink too alright?”

Junhee nodded, fear and excitement coursing through his veins as the Lord tugged him closer in his lap, pulling his shirt aside for his own convenience as Junhee tried not to make noises. When he felt the soft kisses turning into bites, he bit his own lips but choked out a loud whimper when he felt fangs biting into his neck.

He felt a slight burning in his body, butterflies going berserk in his stomach when a bleeding wrist was thrust in his face, him being forced to drink blood that made him want to throw up but leaving no other choice but to swallow.

When slight black spots surrounded his vision,a slight worry that he might not see the sunrise tomorrow clouded his mind but a soothing voice saying “sleep youngling, i’ll be right here when you wake up.” assured him that he will. And so he closed his eyes.

~

The villagers were going about their days, the market at its peak as people flooded from stall to stall, exchanging money and gossip alike when the loud noises of people marching made them stop. What made them bow was the Lord’s carriage pulling and stopping in the middle of the market palace.

The Lord stepped out, decked in a black velvet shirt and black slacks, a maroon coat over it and a sash showing his medals, his face as usual covered with his half mask, only gracing people with half of his face. Junhee, inside the carriage, pitied the people who haven't been blessed by the sight yet.

“I Heard an interesting news yesterday. Of people chasing away men for loving men, threats of murder following them, forcing them to come to me for safety.” Yuchan spoke loudly as the crowds went silent, the people marching behind who had already scattered brought back a few men in their grips with them, throwing the men in question at Yuchan’s feet.

“You all had the audacity to make people feel they were low beings for loving someone of their own gender. Tell me, who qualified you to make the judgment?” he asked lowly, his voice dripping with silent threats as a loud swish was heard followed by crowd gasping and Junhee looked outside the carriage to see that Yuchan had pulled his sword out of its sheath and Junhee _knew he won't hesitate if the men at his feet made a wrong move._

When no one dared to answer the Lord, Yuchan pulled back his sword to his sheath, smiling in triumph as he turned around to open the gate of the carriage, holding a hand out for Junhee. Junhee stepped out, too shy to meet the gaze of the people yet, but looked up when the hand of the Lord tipped his head up for him.

“This man right here, is under my protection now. _He’s mine and if anyone dared to even make him upset, do know there will be consequences.”_

Junhee could not resist the shivers that went down his spine hearing his words. _His._

The men in question nodded as they dared not to look up or stand up as Yuchan walked Junhee to his own home with a hand on his lower back.

As he left him at the door and Junhee was about to enter, Yuchan pulled him back and wrapped a hand around his waist.

“Remember youngling, I'm letting you leave but you can't stay here. You belong with me at my home. You’ll live with me. Ofcourse you can come to visit your family but you’re mine now.” he whispered in his neck, brushing his lips against the puncture wounds from yesterday and Junhee involuntarily whimpered.

_“Yours, yes.”_

The lord left then, with a smile on his face, love in his heart and men kneeling at his feet. _Nothing else could make him happier._

**Author's Note:**

> idk what happened. this was supposed to be less then 1k..


End file.
